Double Canaries
by ArrowverseWriter2018
Summary: While Oliver is in prison, Laurel and Dinah have been working closely together. Laurel as Mayor and Dinah as head of security, and they continue to work together in order to keep Star City safe and eventually find a way to free Oliver.
1. The Start

With Oliver in Prison, Earth 2 Laurel is now the mayor of Star City and Dinah works for her directly as head of security and the SCPD.

Dinah: Laurel, the press is waiting for you to give a speech on the new vigilante in Star City. I will go down there to a place where he is rumored to be seen a lot with the anti-vigilante task force.

Laurel: No problem, I will give the speech now.

***Laurel and Dinah head out.

Laurel: Hello fellow press of Star City.

***Dinah is running with the task force wearing armor chasing the archer.

Laurel: As you may have heard, there is a new archer in Star City who has been fighting crime in the city. Star City continues to abide by the Anti-Vigilante Act of 2017 by supporting no acts of vigilantism. My head of security and the SCPD are working the best they can on catching this new vigilante. Any Questions?

***The police have the archer surrounded

Reporter: Mayor Lance with all due respect you yourself were once the Black Canary, how do we know you are not just covering up the same way Oliver Queen covered up the fact that he was the Green Arrow?

Laurel: Because if I was covering I would probably be out there as the Black Canary and ridiculously late to this press conference. I'm a woman of my word.

***At the docks

Archer: You're making a mistake.

Dinah: Drop your bow, and put your hands behind your back.

***Archer puts bow down, when Dinah gets close to handcuffing him, the archer throws her away and attacks cops, then runs away.

***Back at Town Hall

Reporter: How does it feel to be the first mayor of Star City to come back from the dead?

Laurel: I believe Mayor Queen came back from the dead 7 years ago, if anything that would make me be the second.

***Dinah returns to Town Hall

Laurel: My head of Security, Dinah Drake would like to make a statement.

Dinah: Hello good evening everyone, today my task force almost apprehended the vigilante however the vigilante escaped. We will continue looking for them, and until then we would like to ask you to be aware of your surroundings and report any sightings to VIGILANTE911. Both on the phone and it is the username of the official social media accounts. Thank you.

***Dinah and Laurel exit to the office.

Dinah: Thank you for your help, we almost caught him.

Laurel: Are you kidding? I had to answer so many questions to the press they started treating me like some sort of Answer Queen.

***Dinah smiles

Dinah: That's because you are a queen. You saved Star City and have been amazing as mayor for the past five months. I am so glad I didn't kill you.

***They both smile then hug


	2. Of Something New

Laurel: Hey its barely 8, you want to go out for dinner?

Dinah: Yeah no problem, lets head out.

After eating, Laurel and Dinah for a walk, in an alley they spot the Green Archer who they quickly knock out using their screams.

***They run to the archer

Laurel: Time to find out who's under the mask.

***Dinah unmasks him

Laurel: Roy Harper?

***Dinah handcuffs Roy

Dinah: Roy Harper you are under arrest for vigilantism.

***Back at the SCPD

Laurel: Can't believe we caught him.

Dinah: I don't feel good about it. He's not a bad person.

Laurel: You know the only law he broke was the anti vigilante law of 2017, we could possibly reverse it.

Dinah: How?

Laurel: This will be all over the news. You know how to go undercover, you can do that and start a movement supporting vigilantes. It could then become strong and Mayor Lance enables a new city wide vote on whether or not vigilantes should be banned and if they all vote in favor-

Dinah: Then we can free Roy. Sounds like a smart plan. As the arresting officer I will go speak to him now.

***Dinah goes to the interrogation room.

Dinah: Roy. You shouldn't be here.

Roy: You arrested me.

Dinah: I know, rules are rules. But Laurel and I are working on a method to remove the anti vigilante act of 2017 and replace it with a For Vigilantes Act of 2018.

Roy: This better work, I shouldn't be in prison, Thea will freak out.

Dinah: I promise Argus will use its power to make sure the word doesn't reach Thea.

Roy: Thank you.

A few weeks later after campaigning and rising support for vigilantes, Mayor Laurel Lance abolishes the Anti-Vigilante Act of 2017 in favor of Vigilantes in Star City in a city wide vote.

***At the Town Hall

Laurel: Looks like we are one step closer to freeing Oliver.

Dinah: Yeah, too bad vigilantism was not his only crime.

Laurel: You know since cops don't get arrested for killing bad guys, why can't we do the same for vigilantes?

Dinah: Cops kill sometimes when its absolutely necessary, Oliver used to have a kill list and killed people to protect his identity.

Laurel: Oh I was not aware of that considering my previous hobby of knocking down buildings.

(I'm considering having Dinah and Laurel become a couple, let me know if you would like to see that. Also going to start reuniting Team Arrow starting with Roy, Dinah, E2 Laurel, and Felicity in the coming chapters.)


	3. Together

Roy, Dinah, and Laurel are now working together as Team Arrow. However they feel something is missing so they head to Coast City and try to get Felicity to come back.

***Roy, Dinah, and Laurel knock on the door

Felicity: Guys, what are you doing here? Roy?

Dinah: Felicity Smoak you are under arrest.

Felicity: Excuse me?

Dinah: Nah just kidding, but we need your help.

Felicity: I heard the news, vigilantes are legal now in Star City, I'm guessing that's where you need my help?

Dinah: Exactly right.

Felicity: I knew you'd come eventually, I already packed so let's head out.

***Roy, Felicity, Dinah, and Laurel head to Argus to try and get Diggle to come back.

Roy: Hey Diggle, we need your help.

Diggle: There is no way I am going out there like that again. However I wouldn't mind you using Argus as a way to communicate comms, I remember the bunker being destroyed.

Felicity: That would be great help thank you.

Roy, Felicity, Dinah, and Laurel have been protecting the city for a while now, Rene and Curtis did not join along as they decided to focus on their careers and Rene on his daughter/Curtis on his love life.

***At Dinah and Laurel's Apartment

(Dinah and Laurel have been living together for the past few months.)

Dinah: So the team is reunited, Star City is okay with vigilantes, and everyone is good together once more. What else?

Laurel: Well we also need to free Oliver. How would we help him get out without becoming a fugitive?

Dinah: I don't know, but there has to be a way. We already have Roy Harper running around as the Green Arrow so I don't see how we can show the city that we need Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow.

Laurel: What about giving him immunity somehow? I mean we don't need the immunity anymore because as vigilantes we did not kill. Sure I did in my dark past but I mean you and Diggle and Felicity and Roy.

Dinah: There could be a way for that to work, let's visit Watson tomorrow.

Laurel: Yeah no problem.


	4. For Good

***Diggle visits Oliver

Diggle: Oliver its been 7 months since you were arrested.

Oliver: I heard vigilantes are now legal.

Diggle: We will get you out of here. Legally.

Oliver: John I need to pay for my sins. I did terrible things during the five years of hell, my activities as The Hood when I killed for the simplest reasons, League of Assassins, etc...

Diggle: That's a long time ago, you've changed a lot since then.

***At the FBI

***Dinah and Laurel enter Watson's office

Agent Watson: Black Canaries what are you doing here.

Dinah: Agent Watson we would like to remove immunity from me and Laurel and in turn Oliver is freed from Slabside Prison.

Agent Watson: If I remove immunity then you would all be arrested.

Laurel: Actually not really, vigilantes are legal in Star City now. Oliver is in prison for different crimes.

Agent Watson: I will look into it.

Laurel: No, as the mayor I order you to do so.

Agent Watson: Very well. Oliver Queen will be released after a court hearing.

Laurel: Thank you.

***At Big Belly Burger

Dinah: Do you realize that a year ago we wanted to kill each other but now we are the best of friends?

Laurel: Yeah, amazing how time changes people. You really are the best thing in my life right now.

Dinah: Thank you, you too.

***Dinah and Laurel go out for a walk

*****At the bunker, Roy is on the phone with Thea

Roy: Yes Thea its all good, I will see you soon.

***Roy puts down the phone then he sees the TV

TV Reporter: After an investigation by the FBI, they have officially decided to free Oliver Queen and allow him to continue his activities as the Green Arrow as long as he does not violate anymore laws.

***At Prison where Oliver is being released.

Felicity and William are standing waiting for him to be released, Oliver approaches the gate which opens wide open for him to exit prison.

Oliver: Felicity. William.

***Oliver hugs them both

Oliver: I love you. And I am so sorry for leaving you.

**Felicity's face is teared up

Felicity: We missed you so much.

**Felicity hugs Oliver.

Oliver: Lets go home.

_  
Thank you so much for reading. This wraps up the fanfiction, let me know what you would like to see in the future and be sure to follow me to see all my future fan fictions.


End file.
